ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Warrior!
This is a fan-made episode of JUU. Plot Jonathan and co. are fighting the Ray Squad. (Jonathan): (transform) Swampfire! Jonathan shot fireballs at Stryker and he dodged them. (Ray): Come on team! Lets go! Ray, IAX, Stacey and Stryker dissappeared threw a portal. (Ned): They got away! (Emma): Again. (Jonathan, detransforming): We know. The scene cuts to the blue swamp from in A Pain in the Swamp, it zooms into the cave showing two shadowy figures. (Shadowy figure #1): Is it ready? (Shadowy figure #2): Yes sir, it's already for the defeat of Jonathan. Then they swim of revealed to be Ray and Dextoplin! Who was now part robot. Back to the gang... (Will): I love tacos! (Andreas): What does that have to do with anything? (Will): Nothing. It's just I love tacos! (Andreas): Err... (Ned): Here we are. They had just arrived at an old abandoned building. (Emma): How do we get in? (Jon, smiling): Simple. The scene cut to Jon as Humungousaur smashing in the building. (Will): Hoorah! Jon ran in with the others and detransformed and Ned hooked up a computer and tried hacking into the Ray Squads location. (Ned): This is impossible! (Jon): Nothing's impossible when you've got this. (shows the Ultimatrix and slaps it down) Upgrade! Jon found the location. (Jon): He's just came out of that blue swamp with Dextoplin. (Ned): Now we're getting somewhere. (Emma): I can teleport us! They all teleported to the train tracks next to the swamp. (Jon): Lets do this. (transform) Chromastone! ''Come on! I wanted Ripjaws! (Dextoplin) But I don't! (Jon): Where's Ray! (Dextoplin): Not telling. (Ned): Wait... How did you get out of the Null Void? (Dextoplin): Long story. (Jon): Enough talk, lets fight! Jon shot a laser at Dextoplin but he created a shield with his robot parts and deflected it. (Jon): Woah! (transform) ''RATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jon jumped on Dextoplin and they both fell in the water, Jon transformed into Ripjaws and started swimming up when he got pulled down by Dextoplin. Above water... (All): Jonathan! (Ned): We gotta help him! (Will): We can't, he's underwater. (Ned): You've actually got a point there Will. Back to the fight... Jonathan is hooked to a machine and Ray comes in. (Jonathan): Ray. (Ray): I bet your wondering how Dextoplin escaped the Null Void and became robotic? Jon nodded. (Ray): Good. After you sent him to the Null Void he got in a fight with a powerful villain known as Ragnarok and lost, anywho Ragnarok got so mad he destroyed most of Dextoplin's body and was left to die. (Dextoplin): Then while Ray was in the Null Void looking for an artifact he stumbled across me. (Ray): Well said Dextoplin, I revived him with robot parts set him free and we teamed up to destroy you. (Jonathan): Thanks for the info doc. Ultimatrix, Leap Frog! (transform) Leapfrog! '' Jon got out of the machine and transformed into Wildmutt and ran into Dextoplin nd continued running and Ray caught him and Jon transformed... (Jon): ''Heatblast! '' Jon shot fire in Ray's face and Ray turned into a manta-like creature, similar to in ''A Suprise Visit to Squad-sh. '' (Jon): Come on! (transform) ''Upgrade! Jon merged with the machine and upgraded it. (Jon): Nice. Ray destroyed the machine. (Jon): Oh now you do that. (transform) Ripjaws! Jon swam away and Dextoplin and Ray followed. (Jon): Need faster (transform) XLR8! Jon ran on top of the swamp and into the gang. (Jon): We need to go now (transform) Teleportal! (Ray): You're not going anywhere. (Ned): Give up! (Ray): ONLY IF ARAB TERRORISTS INVADE FIRST!!! (Jon): There to powerful together! Jon teleported them to the abandoned building. (Jon): Cover me. (transform) Knightslash! Jon shot electricity at the computer that put a electric shield around the building and Jon detransformed. (Jon): I'm going back! (activates Ultimatrix) (Emma): You can't! Like you said, it's to dangerous. (Jon): I have to. (transforms into Rockhard and digs underground) At the cave... (Jon): I'm here. (Ray): Good. (Jon): I think your in for a surprise. (transform) WAY... BIG!!! This ends here. Dextoplin flew up and shot lasers at Jonathan but Jon shot a cosmic ray at Dextoplin and he fell down. Ray jumped up and punched Jon's nose. (Jon): OWCH! MAH NOSE!!! (Ray): WHO CARES! (Jon): ME! (Ray): OH RLY. (Jon): Shut up. Jon punched Ray to the ground. THE END... OR IS IT? 2 HOURS LATER... Jon was explaining what happened (Bella): What are you doing? (Jon): Uh... Nothing... (transforms into Diamondhead) AH!!! (shoots diamonds at Bella) (Bella): HEY! (Jonathan): GO AWAY! (Bella): NO! (Jon): (transform) ALIEN X! COOL! MOTION CARRIED ATTACK BELLA! (Bella): AH!! (Dextoplin walking in): Whats happening? (Jon): MOTION CARRIED! DESTROY DEXTOPLIN! (Dextoplin): What the fudgy bunnys? (Jon): AH!!!! (detransforms) oh man. Will absorbed Dextoplins armor and punched him to the ground. THE REAL END! Characters *Jonathan *Ned *Emma *Andreas *Will *Bella Villains *Dextoplin *Ray *Stacey *Stryker *IAX (kinda) *Ragnarok (flashback only) Alien Used *Swampfire *Humungousaur *Upgrade (2x) *Chromastone (selected alien was Ripjaws) *Rath *Ripjaws (2x) *Leapfrog *Wildmutt *Heatblast *XLR8 *Teleportal *Knightslash *Rockhard *Way Big *Diamondhead *Alien X (debut) Trivia *Dextoplin's became 85% robotic. *Ray and Dextoplin are in an alliance but it is unknown if Dextoplin is in Ray Squad. Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed Fan-Made Episodes Category:Episodes